User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Hello everybody, here i once again do another blog post which... Which of course are EARLY and made second day after pre blog i did, this time after doing blogs of my different moments opinions, this time i do FAVORITE moments of the show itself, i did mention some of those before, so sorry btw if ya isn't amused at me, for this list tho btw, i gonna list popular and awesome moments, most of these are classic but i add those for reasons!) 10: A trip to the Zoo (From A to Zoo) (As you know, this IS the first episode i have ever watched, and the idea of animals watching other animals at the zoo, ironic i guess? I believe Sniffles was born in there btw or maybe some other zoo, but yeah i love this moment because it is nostalgia when i watched it, i remember how shocked i was by watching it and now after years later i watched part 2 so watching both parts i become a fan, good times...) 9: The Life of Nutty (A Sucker for Love Part 2) (When Nutty fall in love with a heart shaped Chocolate Box, he starts to imagine a wonderful life he have, he is married with it and later gets kids, ok it isn't alive but Nutty IS seriously thinking like how a man would be to wife and kids irl, so Nutty isn't so nuts after all is he? But when one day, Lumpy the milkman eated his wife and caused Nutty to go mad and killing him... Sent to jail <:/ and the Chocolate Box is there, Nutty is licking the glass, sick... And after be free from prison, they are family again and everything is back to normal... Still, this is still sick, and when they are old years later, his wife passed away, and died... Eh? Even this? Seriously, no SERIOUSLY, Nutty should have a wonderful life like this, since he know how to act if he was a father/husband if he was married after all, his death tho was not a nice sight... And idk if i should laugh or cry when i saw his imagination, his imagination seems touching and at same time sick but i wish for him a good life some day....) 8: Lumpy helping the bird (All Flocked Up) (Lumpy as the nice moose he is indeed, in this episode he is shown to care about a baby bird falling down from a very, VERY tall tree, and moose can't climb tree so... He have idea to use a scissor lift which is HARD to use, but he somehow came up anyway, but accidently touched a switch however, and lost his muzzle, OW! Later, Lumpy use a chair with balloons on to get to it, only to reach higher in the sky, but later when he hold the branch before death, he did it... Only to die as said <:/ The bird flied down again but The Mole came to help as well, only to take the heart... Ok at least The Mole HAVE a heart?) 7: The school play (Something Fishy) (My favorite modern episode i shall say indeed, i remember this more then any other modern episode btw after Season 2 and TV Series so yeah, Lumpy gave Russell wrong thing to the head however, the head have the fish bowl in it, and the piranha starts to eat rlly Russell, the piranha also causes Mime and Sniffles to die as well and the guys who watched: Handy, The Mole and Pop cheers, idk IF they thought it was part of the play btw, but this one was really funny!) 6: Giggles cutting off Petunia's eyeball (Eyes Cold Lemonade) (Surprised The Mole wasn't involved in this episode btw, even that in this episode, we see this injury that happened to poor Giggles, and still works? What the heck? And Petunia died by same reason: The Sign! And her eyeball is rolling from herself and Giggles OF COURSE thinks that it is a lemon, so she cuts it in half and doesn't likes however the taste of it so she still decide to sell it i guess, i think this scene is funny btw, i don't laugh because of Petunia's death being a justice, since she didn't mean to spit on Giggles btw, seriously why people thinks she is a jerk? This scene is funny because classic!) 5: Flippy vs. Fliqpy (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) (This scene is really cool btw, it is the whole episode indeed, it is like... it is like, like fighting a giant chicken, now where did i think so before? *Thinks and then shrugs* Ok whatever idk, but anyway, as Flippy noticed Fliqpy behind him, a battle begins, a legendary battle which is all fake, sigh so let's say imagination battle eh? Even if i am disappointed that The TV Series never gave Toothy a REAL Starring Role btw, i was amazed at the fights during this one, when Flippy btw SUDDENLY notices it was all fake, he decides to fight a whole army of Fliqpys along with other Flippy Clones helping him to take them down, it was so much blood and gore but yeah we expected so, and so many funny gags as well, i really liked this moment indeed!) 4: Toothy's singing (Class Act) (Oh yeah! Class Act is number four, CLOSE to number one, baby! And yes, i love how Toothy was singing btw, this episode is so popular and nice indeed, all characters except for Lammy and Mr. Pickels and if Flippy counts appears, ok Flippy and Fliqpy is same but we only saw Fliqpy so idk if it counts or not btw, right is counting or not, now let's focus how nice it was, nobody really died, everybody was FIRST injured horrible, and the play was on fire, so was on dangerous day and everybody died after explosion, but beautiful, so beautiful when Toothy didn't after the hazard gave up, he singed and everybody loves it yup everybody love it even me!) 3: Lumpy vs. Fliqpy (Remains to be Seen) (Yup, got problem of my pick? Keep in mind i DIDN'T use "By The Seat Of Your Pants" in this one btw, if i did in this one, i would get problems, but btw this IS a classic btw so let's just stick to the episode ok? The episode where Fliqpy IS a zombie btw, so Lumpy later defeats all of them (ALMOST btw) and Lumpy's arm gets bitten by Fliqpy so he quickly runs inside idk is using a weapon... Chainsaw? Nope! Leaf-Blower! And as Fliqpy attacks Lumpy, it worked for a weird reason btw, and all zombies are around Fliqpy and Zombie Toothy bites his brain so it explodes and all died, back to normal now! Now to normal and oh another thing i loves was when Cuddles and Giggles was kissing btw, sure i forgot i should added The Carpal Tunnel of Love in this blog btw now when i thought of it but too late tho and yes too late but we did saw them kiss even if dead twice so that scene made me happy!) 2: Splendid screams (See What Develops) (Really, when Splendid was screaming like a girl after THE MOLE on that scene took a photo of Splendid, the superhero should be happy that The Mole tho is blind and don't notice what he did, but even if i have not much to say about this scene, i laughed, and it was funny how girlish he sounded, ya know?) And number one is:... (I know :( I know everybody knows which number one is? <:/...) THE MERRY-GO-ROUND (SPIN FUN KNOWIN' YA/BLAST FROM THE PAST)! (Yes, The Merry-Go-Round freaking again <:/ But hey :O First episode ever and it is shown remade as well, and since i already discussed about this one like many times, it is my favorite moment since how classic the pilot is btw and how everybody seem to remember this scene, sigh, nostalgia... But not kid show, that for sure is true but hey... All fans should check this episode and scene since how funny and memorable it is and yes sorry i should said more but i love this one yes even Lumpy, i loved this one for sure!) Sorry if i didn't explain so much again btw, and be sure to check out previous blog btw, which is your favorite HTF moment tho? Say it in the comments btw, and yeah, i was in a rush ok btw?.... So now i am done, and say something? Thx for reading! Category:Blog posts